Flowers
by AyamiAras
Summary: Just a crazy day at Castle Oblivion for Organization XIII thanks to a bouquet of flowers and a crazy idea.


FLOWERS

A Kingdom Hearts/Organization XIII fanfic

By Ayami_Aras

Disclaimer: _All characters and places mentioned in the story are owned by Disney and Square and come from their video game Kingdom Hearts. The events come from the many corners of my mind._

Author's note: _In here I mention the names of and describe two fan girls, they are just place holders, if you like one of the characters you can replace your name and description with those in the story. Otherwise you can pretend that your favorite organization member is trying to give the flowers to you. Or, if you have other fan pairings you can imagine that. Have fun. If you aren't the type of fan who fantasizes over that stuff then just enjoy the nonsense._

* * *

><p>One day in Castle Oblivion Marluxia was reading a book Larxene gave to him. Unfortunately it was a romance novel and while reading it, he began to get ideas. "He gave her a bunch of flowers and she fell immediately in love." He read, "hummmmm," Then he began thinking. Marluxia book marked his page, set the book down and traveled down the many stairs and finally entered the garden.<p>

Meanwhile Zexion entered the library and found Marluxia's book. Out of shear curiosity, he picked it up and opened up to the page Marluxia had book marked. The page wasn't the end of a chapter or any break in the text. Zexion looked out the window and saw Marluxia in the garden. His curiosity got the better of him and he read the page. "Interesting." He placed the book back on the table he found it on then left the library.

Later Zexion was speaking to Lexaeus about the book. "I believe that Marluxia has a secret girlfriend that he wishes to impress with flowers. I wonder if flowers really are the key to a woman's heart." But the subject was just a brief comment quickly followed by a different topic. However, Axel and Luxord were in the room during the conversation and happened to overhear which was enough to send the rumors flying around the castle.

By the next day practically every member of the organization knew about Marluxia and his flowers. Most of them teased him about it, but they all secretly wondered if you really could win a girl over by giving her flowers. After a few days the teasing stopped and besides Marluxia, who watered his flowers everyday, the idea of giving girls flowers was seemingly forgotten.

Marluxia's flowers weren't destined to be forgotten for long and a few weeks later they were in full bloom and ready to give away. Marluxia was watering his garden when he finally decided, "Tomorrow." He told his flowers, "tomorrow I shall pick you all and give you to her," Then Marluxia picked up his gardening equipment and left his flowers to grow for one more night. Sadly, those flowers wouldn't live for even that long.

Once Marluxia locked himself in his room and began to read that romance book that started it all, a dark figure appeared in the garden. Because everyone in the organization wears the same black cloak one wouldn't be able to tell who it was. However, when the figure was ripping out the flowers his hood fell back to expose his one of a kind, flaming red hair.

In the morning, those who weren't already awake were woken by Marluxia's screams of horror. Axel snickered as he walked down the hallway with a large arrangement of flowers. Luxord happened to be in the same hallway at the time and was smart enough to put two and two together. "I wonder what Marluxia would do if he found out it was you who destroyed his flower bed." He threatened.

Axel stopped in his tracks and sighed. Then he turned to face Luxord and asked cheerfully, "What would it take to keep your mouth shut?" Not that Axel was afraid of Marluxia; he just didn't want the flowers to get taken away from him before he could give them to his special someone.

Luxord smiled; this was what he was planning to happen. Out of a pocket from his cloak, he drew a deck of cards and began shuffling them in fancy Las Vegas styles. Luxord grinned, "How about a quick round? You win: I don't say a word. I win: and you give me the flowers."

Axel grimaced. He knew he didn't stand a chance against Luxord. "How about we share the flowers? Half and half?"

Luxord only said three words in response, "Double or nothing."

Axel gave up and followed Luxord to a table in a nearly empty sitting room. There was only one other person in the room and that was Zexion and he was reading. Neither Axel nor Luxord thought much of him because it took a lot to rip Zexion from a book.

The two sat down and Luxord shuffled and dealt the cards while Axel placed the bet in the middle. They played three hands of poker and to no one's surprise, Luxord won all three rounds. "You cheated," Axel muttered half heartedly as Luxord claimed his prize. Luxord laughed and Axel sulked out of the room. Luxord was alone in the room then, as neither Luxord or Axel noticed when Zexion stood up and left.

It didn't take long for the room to contain two people again, but surprisingly enough the second person wasn't part of the organization, nor was it Naminé nor Sora nor Riku. It was a fan girl, but not the normal type. This one is better described as a fan who happens to be a girl. She was small in her height and her actions for she didn't run and glomp Luxord, squeal, scream, or foam at the mouth. Instead she stood quietly watching Luxord with large brown eyes that matched her long hair.

When Luxord finally noticed the visitor he stopped everything he was doing and blushed slightly. Then he wiped the blush off his faced and locked it away as he tried to be cool, "Here, I won these for you." Luxord held out the flowers and approached the fan who happened to be a girl.

"Thank you, Luxord," the girl blushed just a little bit as she accepted the flowers.

"You're welcome, Jackie." The blush from Luxord's face escaped its locks and re-entered his face.

Jackie's face fell suddenly and she said sadly, "I have to go. I'm sorry."

"No prob'," Luxord said his face falling as well.

"Thanks for the flowers." Then Jackie turned to leave.

Once Jackie had exited the sitting room Luxord's face became puzzled, "That was weird."

Meanwhile, in the hallway "Jackie" had disappeared and in her place stood Zexion holding the flowers. "That was easier than I thought," he tossed the flowers from one had to the other examining them.

Unfortunately for Zexion, Axel had found Marluxia and told him that it was Luxord who stole all of his flowers. Marluxia, in turn, told Xemnas who was walking down the hallway with Saïx towards the sitting room Luxord was in. On their way there, Xemnas and Saïx inevitably found Zexion with the flowers and quickly confiscated them.

"I always knew Marluxia was a little off, but what's to explain everyone else for creating such a commotion over flowers?" Xemnas held the bunch of flowers with two fingers, dangling them upside down away from his body as if it were a dead rat or dirty diaper.

Saïx noticed Xemnas's disgust with the flowers and asked, "Would you like me to take care of the flowers?'

Xemnas tossed the flowers at Saïx, glad to be rid of them. "Yes, thank you." Then he walked ahead and left Saïx with the flowers.

After Xemnas turned a corner and was out of sight, Saïx held the flowers to his face, inhaled softly, and sighed silently, a smile touching his lips. Saïx enjoyed the moment before hurrying off, serious again.

It was too bad for Saïx that before he was able to make it to his room to stash the flowers Xemnas had given him, the flowers were shot out of his hands. Seeing that they were _shot_ out of his hands, Saïx knew precisely who was responsible and promptly began yelling at the unseen Xigbar.

While Xigbar was hiding and Saïx scolding, the flowers laid a few yards away, forgotten for the moment. The flowers might have been forgotten by Xigbar and Saïx, but not by someone else who happened to pass by and see the flowers on the ground. Demyx picked up the flowers and looked at them. "They look a bit wilted; maybe they need to be put in some water." Actually the flowers were just abused and broken after passing threw so many hands (some transfers more violent than others), not wilted and water wouldn't help. Unknown to Saïx and Xigbar, Demyx walked off with the flowers to find a vase of water.

On his way to the kitchen, Demyx examined the flowers and forgot to pay attention to where he was going and bumped into a large cloaked person. "Sorry," Demyx began to say, but he stopped short when he saw the death glare Lexaeus was giving him. Lexaeus was normally quiet and reserved, but scary as well. His height and glare were enough to frighten anyone let alone Demyx who dropped the flowers and fled. Lexaeus bent down and picked up the dropped flowers. A small gloating grin crossed his face as he walked away.

Lexaeus walked down the hallway, passed an open door, stopped, back tracked, and looked in. It was a small sitting room with a small book case along one of the walls and a few couches facing each other, but it wasn't any of this that caused Lexaeus to stop, it was the person sitting on the couch reading a book. The person was another fan girl (this time she wasn't Zexion in disguise). She had soft brown hair with blond highlights pulled back into a single French braid.

The girl looked up from her book at Lexaeus and then behaved more like a fan girl than the last one. She tossed her book aside, jumped up and ran at Lexaeus as she cooed, "Lexy!" When she reached him she leaped up at him and Lexaeus caught her and held her in his large arms.

"Hi, Maybell," Lexaeus spoke softly. Maybell giggled and then spotted the flowers. She grabbed them and said, "Are these for me?" She wiggled a bit until Lexaeus gently set her down on the floor. "Oh my gosh! They are so pretty! I have to show Sammy and the others!" Then she ran out of the room. Lexaeus sighed.

Once she was out of the sitting room Maybell rushed threw the many hallways until she reached Vexen's room. She opened the door and stepped in. Vexen was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting. Then he spoke, "Welcome back, Maybell Replica. Did you get the flowers?" The clone smiled and held out the flowers to Vexen, who took them and laughed his weird laugh.

Flowers in hand and clone in step behind him, Vexen exited his room, still laughing. Then all of a sudden a strange gust of wind blew the flowers out of Vexen's hands. Vexen turned in the direction the wind came from and glared angrily at Xaldin. Xaldin simply grinned. Then his eyes shifted from Vexen's face to something behind Vexen. The Maybell Replica saw it too. Finally Vexen turned around as well and gasped in horror. There, in the hallway stood a boiling mad Larxene. Apparently, when Xaldin blew the flowers out of Vexen's hands the wind carried them to Larxene and smacked her in the face. Then the flowers fell to her feet revealing a death glare anyone would fear.

The moment lasted only a few seconds before Larxene finally took one step forward. With Larxene's advance Xaldin, Vexen, and the Maybell Replica all turned tail and ran down the hallway. Larxene dashed after them shooting electricity everywhere. Every other lighting bold would hit one of the three and they'd in turn let out a yelp.

The flowers, beaten and broken, lay on the floor as the echoes of screams faded. Then a shadow fell upon them as the flowers fell into the hands of yet another organization member. This time it was Roxas. He turned the flowers around in his hands, plucked out the ones beyond repair and reorganized the flowers making them look almost like new again. Then he made his way to the other side of the castle.

As Roxas walked he passed many of the other organization members. First there was Marluxia who was carrying a bag of fertilizer under one arm and a shopping bag full of flower seeds in the other. He was muttering to himself. Then Roxas saw Axel challenging Luxord to a rematch, this time using cards Axel just bought to prevent Luxord from cheating. Next Roxas passed the library with Zexion reading inside. Then there was Xemnas who was muttering about how insane things had gotten just because of some flowers. A few minutes later Roxas passed Xigbar who was running the opposite direction. A few moments later Saïx ran past Roxas shouting after Xigbar. Then there was Demyx who had found bits and pieces of flowers that had fallen out of the main bunch and had put them into a vase of water. Lexaeus passed by as well looking confused after a conversation with the real Maybell. The next few Roxas heard before he saw. Vexen, Xaldin, and the Maybell clone raced past Roxas followed by the still upset Larxene.

The last member of the organization Roxas saw wasn't really a member of the organization. Roxas smiled as he sat down next to Naminé and looked over her shoulder at the picture she was drawing. Naminé smiled back at him. Roxas gave Naminé the flowers and Naminé blushed. Then she placed the flowers in a vase on a small table in the middle of the room. She flipped to a new page in her sketch book and began drawing the flowers.

That's where Marluxia's flowers finally made it to and where they were able to stay. After everything they'd gone through, they finally earned their retirement. After they were planted, plucked, gambled, given, confiscated, thrown, shot, found, dropped, taken, blown, trampled, and finally saved, they proved that even if flowers aren't the key to a woman's heart they can be the key to a very interesting afternoon at Castle Oblivion. And it would be only a few weeks until Marluxia's new flowers were fully grown. After that there would be barely three hours before Marluxia was forbidden to grown any more flowers, a rule which he would gladly ignore.


End file.
